Naruto Manga Chapter 628: Return To The Battlefield
by LegendaryInvasion
Summary: My spin off from chapter 627 sasuke's decision. Of the real Manga. What will sasuke do to resolve his issues with Konoha?
1. React

The Edo Kage's had just worked things out with Sasuke and headed to the Battlefield.

Although deep down inside Tobirama couldn't trust an Uchiha.

Especially an Uchiha like Sasuke, who had vowed to destroy Konoha.

Sasuke's similarities between him and Madara had disgusted Tobirama.

"Can the Uchiha brat really be trusted" Scolded Tobirama.

"Yes, of course.. Why wouldn't we?" Said Hashirama.

"Brother, since when have you gotten soft?" Tobirama said angrily.

Hashirama didn't answer Tobirama, as he looked forward to the space ahead.

"But" Hashirama thought. "Maybe Tobirama is right."

Hiruzen then jumped off the big statue.

"Hey Karin, me and Jugo are gonna be on our way with the Kage" said Suigetsu.

"No I'll wait up here with Sasuke" Karin said clinging to Sasuke's arm, blushingly.

Suigetsu had a annoyed look on his face.

"Lets go... Suigetsu." said Jugo. As he jumped off the stone.

"Ok Jugo." As he followed Jugo off the big stone sculpture.

Sasuke then was about to follow Suigetsu and Jugo off the stone.

"Wait Sasuke." a voice said.

Sasuke then turned around, and noticed it was the 4th Hokage.

"hmm?" said Sasuke.

"You said that you worked with the masked man that was pulling the strings of the Akatsuki.. is it true?" Minato said.

"Yes?" said Sasuke.

"It... It was him, that caused the nine tails attack, before you and Naruto were born"

Sasuke's eyes grew wider and gasped in astonishment.

"Wai... Wait.. 4th, how do you know... how do you know, when Naruto was born." Sasuke said.

"Because I'm his father." Minato said looking down.

Sasuke looked at Minato with a suprised look on his face.

"Your mother, is her name Mikoto?" asked Minato.

"IT'S... IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" screamed Sasuke as he charged at Minato.

Sasuke then pulled out his sword and tried to take a slash at Minato.

Minato then pulled out his kunai and deflected his sword with it.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Said Tobirama, as he said after he made multiple hand signs.

"I TOLD THAT BRAT CAN'T BE TRUSTED" furiously screamed Tobirama.

"I'm not wasting anymore chakra on this trash." Said Tobirama, "Hashirama"

The wood style made a big round ball surrounding Sasuke.

"Right" said Hashirama "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergance!"

"Sasuke, your mother's name is Mikoto isn't it?" said Minato.

"Your mother, and my wife Kushina, were best of friends."

Sasuke then looked down.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said as he burned down the trees around him.

Sasuke looked down and was crying as Sasuke clenched a fist.

"I... I will end this war, for my brother, for my mother, and my father, and the entire Uchiha clan!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Your brother Itachi, was a very respectful and a great shinobi leader of the leaf." said Minato.

Sasuke then had a small smile on his face, something Sasuke rarely did.

"Hmm" thought Orochimaru, who was with Sasuke and Taka.

"I follow Sasuke no matter what" Orochimaru said.

"Has your former mentor Hiruzen seen you, Orochimaru." said Hashirama

"No I put myself in a small snake, I'm not in the mood to see someone like him" Orochimaru said disgustingly.

"Well then" Minato said.

"Oh yeah and where's that girl that was with you?" said Hashirama "Is she still in the mini forest I made?"

"No 1st, shes in a genjutsu, maybe i should get her out now" Sasuke said.

Sasuke made a single hand sign and released the Genjutsu.

Karin came up quickly.

"No.. Move BEAST!" Karin said.

Karin was hitting air.

"I'll protect Sasuke!" screamed Karin.

"Oh.. hey Sasuke" said Karin.

Sasuke was looking at Karin, and saw a flashback of Sakura.

Sasuke was then staring at Karin but snapped out of it.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" said Minato.

"Nothing." said sasuke.

"Lets move out" said Hashirama.

"Right" Everyone said said at the same time.


	2. Savior

Hiruzen hit the forest floor first, soon everyone was flying after behind him.

Hiruzen heard a slithering snake and looked down on the forest floor.

"This snake... hmm" Hiruzen thought. Hiruzen then picked up the snake and threw it.

The snake then formulated into, Orochimaru while Orochimaru had an annoyed looking face.

"Hmm.. so you noticed me, Third Hokage." Orochimaru said. "But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from my former mentor.

Hiruzen then looked up to Orochimaru.

"Hey, this is no time for reunions, I must make it to the battlefield, for my son. And the entire Ninja Alliance." Minato said.

Sasuke silenty looked up to Minato, then looked at Hiruzen and Orochimaru.

"Right, we have no time for petty reunions." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru then looked at Sasuke and giggled under his breath.

"I can get him right here, right now" Orochimaru thought.

"Right" Hashirama and Tobirama said at the same time.

Orochimaru then looked at the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke then slammed his sword to the ground.

"Orochimaru.." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then pulled out the sword, to the Kage's suprise, a snake was on it.

Orochimaru then looked up in amazement.

"How did... How did he know?" Orochimaru thought.

"Your tactics.. are predictable.." Sasuke said.

"Once again.. you will fall... TO THE HANDS OF AN UCHIHA." Sasuke said.

"I can.." Hiruzen said, before he was interupted.

"No.. I've taken him down once, I'll take him down again" Sasuke said.

"But" Hiruzen said, before he was interuppted again.

"I know.. But i must handle this.. for my clan" Sasuke said.

They all soon headed out, except for Tobirama who was still there.

Sasuke then looked back at Tobirama.

Tobirama then turned back around.

"What a noble kid" Tobirama thought. Before he followed behind the other Kage, Karin and Suigetsu.

Sasuke turned around again, to notice Jugo was still there.

"Why are you here? go with the others." Sasuke said.

"No.. I must give revenge to Orochimaru.. FOR BRAIN WASHING MY BEST FRIEND" Jugo said.

Jugo then had a flashback of Kimmimaro, Jugo then went into his second state.

Sasuke and Jugo then dashed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then had a smirk on his face.

_**Back at the battlefield!**_

Naruto, and the rest of the alliance were struggling against Madara, Obito, and the Juubi.

Naruto was panting on the ground.

"These.. guys" Naruto thought, as he slowly worked his self up "These guys are Tough"

Hinata was then looking all around.

"You Ninja Alliance fools are resiliant, if you aren't done yet I'll show you all despair." Obito said.

"No.. We will never give up... IT'S OUR WILL OF FIRE." Naruto screamed.

Madara looked up.

"You fool.." Madara said, as he clenched his fists and had a grin on his face.

"Will means nothing, all you fools do is think you can pull through, Will is not your power, your power is through strength, It is the phenomenon of making things happen" Madara said.

Madara then jumped down off the Juubi.

"I'll show you true power" Madara said.

Madara then approached Naruto.

Kakashi then tried to cut off Madara and dash at him.

Quickly Obito came off the juubi and kicked Kakashi.

"You will fight me... TRASH" Obito said.

Kakashi then looked back up, and noticed it was Obito.

"Obito" Kakashi thought.

Madara then was getting closer to Naruto.

"Ther.. There is nothing I can do.. I'm out of chakra." Shikamaru thought.

Madara then pulled out his sword to finish Naruto.

Quickly, Shikamaru jumped in front of Naruto, just in time.

Madara pierced right through Shikamaru's chest.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in amazement.

Shikamaru then fell over after Madara pulled his sword out of Shikamaru's chest.

"All.. All of them.. Are dying right in front of my eyes!" Naruto thought.. "All. my friends."

"They risked their lives for me." Naruto said.

"My friends."

Madara looked at Naruto and giggled.

"Bonds huh? No bonds. Bonds make you weak, just like the other worthless trash bond's you've made." Madara said.

"YOU... YOU BASTARD." Naruto screamed.

Naruto charged a Rasengan.

"Hmm.. the brat still has some chakra left, I expect no less from a descendant of the Uzumaki clan" Madara said.

Naruto charged to Madara.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto then pulled out his hand with the chakra ball.

Naruto then thrusted it at Madara.

Madara then pulled down the rasengan with one hand, making it look easy.

"HAHA!" Madara laughed. "STARE WITH AWE, SHAKE IN FEAR, I AM MADARA UCHIHA! DIVINE POWER!

Madara kicked Naruto in the air, and made hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE! GREAT FIRE ANNIHALATION!" Madara screamed.

Naruto was then saved by a yellow flash.

Naruto then looked up in amazement..

It was none other, but his father, Minato Namikaze.


	3. Battlefield Full of hope

Back** in the forest!**

Sasuke and Jugo were facing Orochimaru.

"I'll get him first" Jugo said calmly as he rushed to Orochimaru.

Jugo's hand formulated to a big bulky grey arm with blue turbo boost looking flames on his elbow.

Orochimaru dodged it and turned into a snake and wrapped around Jugo's arm.

Sasuke looked up in amazement, but then looked in his normal calm face.

"Jugo... can he handle it?" Sasuke thought.

Orochimaru then made multiple snakes and surrounded Jugo before rushing, and wrapping around him.

"Hmm... you are not even worthy enough to play with." Orochimaru said.

Jugo then punched off all the snakes, as he transformed into his second state.

"Jugo, when ever he goes into that form, he goes bezerk... like, a monster of some type." Sasuke thought as he watched Jugo and Orochimaru battle.

"AAAAHAHHAHAHAAHA! I'M GONNA KILL HIM... I'M GONNA KILL HIM SASUKEEE!" Jugo screamed.

Orochimaru's snake then turned back into the real Orochimaru.

Jugo then dashed at Orochimaru.

"ROUND 2! WHAT ABOUT IT HUH!" Jugo screamed.

"Not so fast.. hehe" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru made a single hand sign.

"FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE! EDO TENSEI." Orochimaru screamed.

Jugo then stopped in his tracks, and looked in astonishment.

"Kim... Kimimaro" Jugo said, in amazement.

"Jugo? Kimimaro said.

_**Jugo flashback back in Orochimaru's hideout.**_

"Kimimaro!" Jugo said gladly.

"Jugo!" Kimimaro said glady.

As they jumped around the field next to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Kimimaro, have you ever thought about leaving" Jugo said.

"Leaving what?" Kimimaro said curiously.

"Orochimaru's hideout, its so quiet.. AND no fun here!" Jugo said with a frown.

"NO! Of course not" Kimimaro replied, "We have to be loyal to Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro said with a smile.

The two boys then got up again and jumped around in the grass.

They had their hands locked and jumped in circles.

_**Flashback over**_

Jugo and Kimimaro then walked towards each other a hug.

As soon as they gave each other a hug, Orochimaru made a hand sign.

"JUGO GET OUTTA THERE" Sasuke said.

"Larch Dance" Kimimaro said, as knife shaped bones came out of Kimimaro's body.

All of the bones pierced Jugo as he fell over, coughing blood.

Orochimaru laughed at the death, which angered Sasuke.

"I'll be after the Kage.. Kimimaro should be able to keep you busy for a while" Orochimaru said.

The Reincarnated Kimimaro rushed at Sasuke as Sasuke jumped over him.

Kimimaro turned around, and made two knife shaped bones out of both of his hands and dashed again.

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan, and evaded a swipe that was coming towards Sasuke's head.

Sasuke then kicked Kimimaro in the stomach.

Kimimaro then shrugged off the kick, and came back for another taijutsu clash.

"What do I have to do with this bastard?" Sasuke thought.

Kimimaro then made the whole battlefield out of bone.

"I have no choice." Sasuke thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them, with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

_**BACK AT THE**_** BATTLEFIELD**

Naruto looked up with amazement at his father's blue eye's after he had gotten saved from his father, Minato.

"Are you okay? Naruto-kun" Minato said.

"Yes... father." Naruto said.

Minato then looked up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, is Kakashi with you?"

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Is he in trouble?" Minato asked.

"I dont.. know... he's fighting some guy... named Obito."

Minato then looked in shock.. "O... Obito?" Minato thought.

"soo... Isn't that nice, a father son reunion... How touching" Madara said. "So I see you're the fourth Hokage."

Madara blinked, but when he opened his eyes, Minato was right in front of him, Minato then kicked him in the air.

Madara took this opportunity to jump back on the Juubi.

"That chakra?" Madara thought. "Hashiramaaaa!" Madara exclaimed with a smile in his face.

Minato tried to lunge at the Juubi, the Juubi tried to hit Minato with one tail, but dodged it.

Minato was then struck to the ground by the other tail.

"That's.. the legendary Juubi?" Minato thought.

"He's way too strong for me."

Madara jumped off the Juubi again, and onto Minato's stomach.

"You're too weak" Madara said.

Madara then pulled his sword down to pierce Minato, but it was thwarted by wood.

"WOOD STYLE, DEEP FOREST EMERGANCE" Said a mysterious voice.

Madara then looked over and grinned "We should have our final dance here and now huh? Shall we... Hashirama"

"hmph" Hashirama said.

"Have you seen my new pet... It's alot more powerful then the nine tails" Madara said, as he walked to the left out of Hashirama's sight.

Hashirama then looked in suprise, at the ten tail Juubi.

"It's... the Ten tail's" Hiruzen and Tobirama said simultaineously.

"Yes indeed" Hashirama said. "We're in big trouble"

"But..." Hashirama said, with his fist clenched. "We won't lose, because we have the WILL OF FIRE ON OUR SIDE" Hashirama exclaimed.

"Ohh, Hashirama... Foolish as ever" Madara said.

The battlefield had turned to a big plummel of dust around Hashirama and Madara.

"Hiruzen! Tobirama! Take care of the Juubi!" Hashirama said. "I'll finish Madara."

"Right!" Hiruzen said, before he came towards the Juubi.

"Brother are you sure that..." Tobirama said before he was interuppted.

"Brother... Trust me on this one" Hashirama said.

Obito looked over during his battle with Kakashi.

"The legendary Kage!" Obito thought.

Kakashi then looked over to Obito.

"Rakiri!" Kakashi exclaimed before he charged at Obito.

Obito then jumped over Kakashi's hand and threw him.

Kakashi was then saved, and set down my Minato.

"Obito.." Minato said.

Minato pulled out his special Kunai and pointed it towards Obito.

"Well Well Well.. If it isn't" Obito then saw a yellow flash in front of him.

Minato then punched Obito in the face, then teleported to the side to give another striking blow to his face.

Minato then started moving in circles at top speed putting his special Flying Thunder God Kunai around the battlefield.

Minato was moving so fast smoke was surrounding Obito.

"He's moving to fast even for my Sharingan to see... But" Obito said, before Minato teleported behind him.

"SHINRA TENSEI" Obito screamed, while the repulsion pulled Minato back landing on his head.

"I can predict his movements before they happen" Obito thought

"But... This is my chance to get that Naruto brat." Obito thought hastingly.

Obito went infront of Naruto to use Kamui on him.

But Kakashi and Minato both jumped in the way of the attack and they were all sucked away.

"Father... Kakashi Sensei... No." Naruto said in a saddened voice.


	4. Shocking new mishap

**BACK IN THE FOREST.. WHERE SASUKE WAS BATTLING KIMIMARO. **

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Mangekyou Sharingan? That's just a figment of legend, that type of power hasn't ever been unlocked!" Kimimaro said.

"Don't you dare underestimate the Uchiha!" Sasuke replied furiously. "I'll show you true power!"

"Susano'o!" Sasuke screamed violently.

"What is this, big statue of chakra?" Kimimaro thought.

Kimimaro then threw several bones at the Susano'o.

"Nothing... Can touch it" Kimimaro thought.

Kimimaro went into his second state form.

Kimimaro then tried to puncture the Susano'o but was blown back.

"AMATERASU" Sasuke said, as the un escapable black flames, came towards Kimimaro, just before the flames hit Kimimaro, he went into some of the other bones he had around the Battlefield.

Sasuke then released his Susano'o.

"Too much chakra being used.. I have to finish him quickly." Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke heard a sound behind him, it was Kimimaro.

Kimimaro looked right in Sasuke's eyes and saw a flash back of his mission when he had to escort Sasuke. Kimimaro then punctured Sasuke's whole upper body with sharp bones, as he fell right back into the floor.

**BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD!**

"Finally.. I can take the boy." Madara said.

"No.. you have to go through me to get to that boy" Hashirama said.

"Fine then... Lets Dance... Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Madara spit a large fire ball at Hashirama.

"Wood style!: Giant Wood Dome!" Hashirama made a big dome to dodge the fire ball.

Madara then charged in at Hashirama for a sword duel, the duel was even, until Hashirama's sword was next to his face.

"Those eyes... are those the Legendary Rinnegan?" Hashirama thought.

"SHINRA TENSEI" Madara pulled Hashirama back with a big ball of air.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Madara exclaimed as he spit multiple fire balls at Hashirama.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Madara pulled hashirama back in as Hashirama some how managed to dodge the fireball, but Madara was charging right at him with a sword.

"Shit... I'm.. Done for" Hashirama thought..

**But** Madara was then thwarted by a loud scream that pushed him away, he looked up. And it was the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee.

"I don't know what ya eyes can see! But to go through him! You have to go through me! FOOL, YA FOOL" Killer Bee exclaimed.

"What a fool... DON'T MOCK ME" Madara said.

"I don't know what's wrong with ya Weird plan ya Crazy outta ya mind yo" Killer Bee said with fury in his eyes.

"Who.. are you?" Hashirama said.

" I'm the eight tail's Jinchuuriki.. The rappin' Killa Bee!" Killer Bee exclaimed.

"What a outgoing heart" Hashirama thought.

"Ok then 2 against 1. Will you prefer my clones to use Susano'o" Madara busted his guts in laughter of defeating the 2 opponents.

2 Susano'o clones on Killer Bee and Hashirama as he watched them take on his clones.

On the first hit the Susano'o sword looked as if it had crushed Bee, which made Madara laugh.

But as soon as Madara let his guard down, Killer Bee hit him with a shocking Lariat, that made Madara fly.

To Hashirama's amazement.

"THE SHOCKING LARIAT, Wheeeeeeee!" Killer Bee exclaimed.

**BACK IN THE** FOREST!

Kimimaro then looked down at Sasuke with a look of disgust.

"I can't believe Lord Orochimaru went so far for this trash... Just look at him" Kimimaro said.

"Actuallly... Look at your self" Sasuke said.

Kimimaro looked down and to his amazement, his bones pierced his own body.

"You underestimated the power of Uchiha" Sasuke said. "You dumb bastard... You looked right into my eyes as you came off the bone.. Now your trapped in Genjutsu"

Kimimaro then looked in amazement as he fell over and died.

Orochimaru came back off the forest to meet Sasuke again, to Sasuke's suprise.

Orochimaru then repeatedly stabbed himself with kunai until he died.

fter that Sasuke saw to figures behind Sasuke, that look familliar.

Sasuke gazed in horror shock.

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER? WHAT DID SASUKE SEE? HOW WILL HASHIRAMA AND BEE'S FIGHT AGAINST MADARA WORK OUT? WHAT HAPPENED TO TOBI, KAKASHI, AND MINATO? WILL THEY COME BACK? FIND OUT! THIS FRIDAY!_**


End file.
